Awkward Changes
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina had just begun dating in Storybrooke when they found a way back to the Forest. Despite agreeing, Emma finds it difficult with this new way of life, not to mention the title of 'Princess' and it's rules but then she manages to find comfort in the woman she loves after a heart to heart. Just fluff!
_This was supposed to be a simple one shot but I kept going so I think it will have to be a two shot! Also I know there is no Henry but when I write enchanted forest versions I like it to be just SwanQueen then they share baby Henry._

 _Hope you enjoy the fluff!_

 **Awkward Changes**

"Now remember to be assertive, you must show them that you can do this and that _you_ are their Princess"

Nodding along slowly to what her mother has said, Emma takes a deep breath as she mounts the steps leading to the castle door. More specifically the Queen's castle, or in her case, Regina's. Having spent a quiet journey over by carriage from her parents castle, the blonde became more withdrawn as the time went by. It had been merely months since their departure in Storybrooke which lead to everyone being returned to their place, their _home_. Only for Emma, it wasn't her home and most certainly not her world and she was struggling to deal with this certain way of life. Watching as the large double doors are pulled open by two guards, the former Sheriff walks inside then pauses by the door, taking in her new surroundings.

"Like what you see dear?"

Turning her attention towards the familiar voice, Emma smiles a little upon seeing Regina stood very regally by the grand hall entrance. This time however, her outfits were slightly different to those of the Evil Queen. Yes they were pretty much the same when it came to how much was revealed, but the choice of colours were more soft. Less black, more pale colours or red. Nodding towards her former nemesis, the brunette watches as the short haired woman bids her daughter goodbye before making her own way up to the blonde and taking hold of her by her arms. "You can relax now..I can see that look in your eyes.."

Taking a deep breath, Emma mutters an apology. "Sorry..mom was in my ear and this is all.."

"I know..it will take time, just go at your own pace. Now the guards have taken your belongings upstairs and I have a clear schedule for the day so would you like a tour of the grounds of _our_ home?" Rubbing the woman's arms in a soothing manner, the Queen smiles before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Letting slip a grin, the blonde then nods with a teasing stare "Okay then..show me your _majesty_ " feeling the brunette take hold of her hand tightly, Emma tries her best to bury her lost feelings inside as she follows the woman through the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside the main hall, Emma grips her fists a little before composing herself as the guard present opens the door for her with a nod of welcome. Entering the room, the blonde notices Regina already sat at the dining table ready for dinner to be served. Taking her place opposite, the blonde purses her lips at the fact they are at a distance from one another at the long table. Meeting her gaze, the brunette smiles over at her love as servants begin to bring through their meal. "I was thinking that tomorrow we should discuss about the wedding? If there is anything we don't want or guests we shouldn't invite.."

"Yeah..sounds like a plan. Also maybe we should invite some people that may not seem like an obvious choice to keep the peace in the Kingdom?" The former Sheriff suggests while taking a bite of her food.

"Yes perhaps that would be best I just-" hearing a knock at the door, Regina pauses and gestures for the guard to step forward.

Leaning down to his Queen's ear although all could be heard, the guard questions. "Your majesty, your chamber has been prepared for tonight, would you like to be informed of who is available to spend the night?"

Eyes widening slightly, Emma looks down towards her lap wishing she hadn't just heard what she did before swallowing down a lump that built in her throat. Waving her hand, the Queen shakes her head. "No and I shall not be needing anyone in the future either..I'm with the one I need to be with.." Gesturing for the guard to leave, Regina looks across the table towards the quiet blonde. "Emma.."

"You don't need to explain..you're Queen. You have needs and power.."

"No Emma it's not like..that's not the reason for-"

Standing abruptly, Emma moves around the table. "I've lost my appetite please excuse me your majesty.."

Inhaling sharp at the blonde's tone of voice and choice of words which were previously used as playful banter, the brunette looks sad upon seeing Emma exit the hall. Realising what needs to be done, Regina stands and hastily follows the woman out into the corridor. "Emma!"

Stopping by the stairs, the blonde looks over her shoulder before drawing her attention to a guard on the last step clearing his throat.

"Your personal chambers are ready for the night Princess..please do not hesitate to call your maid if anything is needed"

Frowning, Emma sighs. "My own chambers? But I'm..we are..." Referring to herself and the Queen, the Princess stops and glares. "Fine"

" _No_! This stops right now." The Queen announces as she approaches the pair, causing the guard to bow in respect. "Thank you Anderson for arranging the set up but Emma will be joining me in our _own_ chambers. The rules have changed dear..this is no longer a place of fear and strict guidelines..Emma and I will be building a future here and eventually raising an family..I want this castle to be filled with happiness and love, something which has not been seen within these walls in many years"

Trying to hide his smile at the Queen's determination, the guard nods. "Of course your majesty. I will retire unless instructed to do otherwise.."

Watching the guard leave, Regina gives Emma a smirk then makes her way back to the hall leaving the Princess with a frown while tilting her head to see what the Queen is up to. Returning shortly with a carafe of wine and two glasses, the brunette holds her spare hand out towards the Princess. Rolling her eyes with a smile, the former Sheriff takes her girlfriend's hand then heads upstairs. "This feels like da ja vu but different living quarters..and here I was thinking the mansion was big.."

Chuckling, Regina leads the blonde to her chambers and in, setting the carafe and glasses down on a small table near the fireplace. Releasing Emma's hand, the brunette then lights the fire and takes her place upon the small couch perched in front of the flame. Joining beside her, the blonde bites her lip concerned for the silence.

"Emma about before..I need to explain because I don't want you to think in any way that I don't love you. You are aware of my past and in that time everyone saw me as one thing, Evil. So no one was capable of loving the Queen or even acknowledging the concept of it. I hated being alone for so long that I decided to try and fill this hole I had by inviting people into my chambers. The problem was, once I done so..I could never go through with it and I would still feel as lost and alone as ever. Finding you, you fill that hole so much that some days I feel I may burst from the amount of care and love you have given me..and it's about time that we modernise this Kingdom to what we are used to. Including sharing a bed!"

Letting out a teary laugh, Emma shifts closer then hugs into the brunette's side as she has done many a night before in Storybrooke. Reaching over and running her fingers through the blonde's locks, the Queen plants a kiss to the woman's hair then passes her, her wine glass. "Now this makes me think of the mansion..us sitting by the fire with wine..just a shame I don't have a TV.."

"Hm...yeah I do miss that but this is great too.." The blonde replies hugging at the brunette's waist with a contented sigh. "And I'm sorry if I've been really off..lately..I just, I am struggling and I wish I wasn't but this world is so different to what I am used to. This to me is what you read in a book..and I'm used to my independence..not having a maid ask whether or not I need assistance while taking a bath.."

Resting her head on top of Emma's, Regina squeezes her tightly. "Well that can be solved straight away dear as I am the only one to ever see you without your clothes so no maid will be helping you undress or assist you in the bathroom ever again"

Smiling, Emma glances up again in awe before leaning up to kiss her Queen's lips. "If I can just adjust..and not have anyone ordering me or anything..I will make sure that my feelings don't get in the way of duties...please?"

Slightly taken aback, Regina frowns while staring down at the blonde. "Emma.." Shifting them so they are both sitting up, the brunette takes hold of the woman's hand again while looking serious. "You do not need to ask me permission for _anything,_ I do not nor will I ever _own_ you..and I most certainly do not want you to bury your feelings or hide them away from me. Yes I may be Queen here but..I'm still the same woman you met three years ago..I will always listen and be there no matter what happens. If you're scared or anything just come to me"

Blinking a little to prevent an onset of tears, the former Sheriff blurts out. "I am scared. I'm scared that this lost feeling will never leave and that I won't be able to adjust..what if I can't do this and need to go back?"

"Then I would go with you. I understand, I've lived in both worlds and I'm accustomed to it but you haven't had to chance to live in this world and it is very different to Storybrooke or Boston.."

"But you're Queen..you have responsibilities here to your Kingdom.."

Stroking a stray lock behind the blonde's ear, the Queen gives a small shrug. "Then I would gracefully step down from my title so that the Kingdom will still have a chance at another ruler"

Launching herself forward, Emma wraps her arms tightly around the woman's neck into a hug. "What the hell was I doing all them years without you..spending all my time merely existing and not living when I could have found you sooner..you're my home..I now know that no matter where I am so long as you're by my side I will be okay"

Hugging back, the brunette then chuckles at the feather light kiss pressed against her cheek then neck. "Emma..we're not supposed to.." Sighing at another kiss being planted on her face, Regina admits defeat and swiftly moves them so she can cup the blonde's cheeks and kiss her deeply on the lips. Grinning into it, Emma attempts to pull the woman down on top of her but stops at a sharp knock on the door. Huffing, the blonde pouts sitting up as the Queen stands then straightens herself out before turning towards the door, masking her disappointment with a neutral expression. "Come in.."

Pushing the door open warily, a maid enters then stands awkwardly at the entrance knowing that she has interrupted something. "I apologise your majesty but I was informed that you had retired to your chambers and I had come to assist in your nightly routine..."

Shaking her head, Regina sighs deeply. "That won't be necessary and please could you inform the rest of the staff that I will be holding a meeting tomorrow at ten..we have matters to discuss regarding positions within this castle.." Seeing the girl go wide eyed, the brunette waves her hand. "No one is getting fired...just need new boundaries.."

Nodding, the maid smiles. "Will that be all your majesty?"

"Yes and please make sure no one else interrupts again..Emma and I would like some privacy.."

"Certainly.." Giving a quick bow, the maid leaves.

Watching Regina cautiously, Emma waits until the woman is once again sat beside her before speaking. "Do you want to...do you want to continue?.."

Biting her lip, the brunette looks across. "Technically we shouldn't..as when we are married I should be taking your virtue..however neither one of us has that.."

Sniggering, the former Sheriff looks away embarrassed. "True but..we also haven't...with each other..or..with a woman before.."

Placing her hand gently on the blonde's thigh in concern, Regina frowns. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I just..I don't want to be told we have to do that when we are married, _because_ we are married..I want us to because we are ready.." Emma tries to explain while growing shy.

Gulping slightly, the brunette nods slowly. "And..are you?..are you ready?"

"Well despite the fact that we just started dating in Storybrooke and then we came here and all these rules were different..having to live with my parents until the time was right for us to marry, yes...yes...I am..."

Staring at Emma briefly, Regina then stands wordlessly and takes hold of the blonde's hand, tugging lightly to get her to follow. Moving around the couch and over to the bed, the Queen looks to Emma once more to make sure that this is what she wants before kneeling on the bed and waiting for the woman to join her. Letting out a silent breath, the blonde mounts the bed and faces the brunette while also kneeling. "..I..I have no idea what..were doing..but.."

Taking hold of both Emma's hands, Regina smiles nervously as she links their fingers. "Me either..we can just..do what feels right.."

Nodding, the former Sheriff quickly catches her Queen's lips before her nerves gets the best of her then moves back against the pillow as the brunette guides her down and kisses back while the pair beginning to unlace each other's dresses.


End file.
